poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovering love/The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette
This is how discovering love and The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. next day King William: We tried, Uberta. No one can say we didn't try. Queen Uberta: sobs Crash Bandicoot: It's not your fault, your highnesses. My friends and I are the ones who failed. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? Why are you going with Odette? Sci-Ryan: Because the wedding is off, Ryan. But, don't worry. I will come back someday. Crash Bandicoot (EG): crying I'll see you soon, Ryan. King William: Crash. You, Ryan and your friends did your best. That's all we can ever ask of you. Bumblebee: See you later, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Bye, Bee. I'm gonna miss you. Evil Anna: Take care of Odette for King William when you get to his castle, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I will, Evil Anna. I will text you. King William: Say goodbye, Odette. Odette: Goodbye. Sci-Ryan: Goodbye? Odette: Derek Prince Derek. Derek: mother nudges him Mother. Queen Uberta: Derek! Derek: Goodbye, princess. Raf Esquivel: Goodbye, Ryan. See you soon, Jack. Look after Ryan, Miko. Iago: Goodbye, King William. 12th Doctor: Goodbye, Sci-Ryan. Remeber what William tells you, you've got this. Sci-Ryan: What makes you think I've got this, Doctor. The wedding is off, Odette and Derek won't get together and everyone including me are sad. 12th Doctor: You will. I hope you will. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Bye, everyone. I hope we'll meet again. and his friends watch as Sci-Ryan, Odette and King William rode their steeds to the couch with Bee and Raf following Crash Bandicoot (EG): Oh, it's a disaster! Crash Bandicoot: I know. Queen Uberta C'mon, your majesty. Let's get inside your castle. Queen Uberta: All these years of planning... Wasted! in Uberta's castle Lord Rogers: What else is there? She says, "Is beauty all that matters?" And you say, "What else is there?!". Derek: It was dumb, I know. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think you could get a hobby, bro. Like writing a book. I know a perfect title for this one. "How To Offend Women in Five Syllables Or Less". Princess Celestia: I know Luna and Meg were offended. Discord: Too bad that book would have been sold five "copies" or less. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. The Doctor did see Sci-Ryan ride on horseback. Bromley: to cheat Your turn, Prince Derek. Derek: I didn't know what else to say. Cody Fairbrother: Face the fact, Derek. You chocked and it cost ya the best thing that could have happened to you. Bromley: Oh! You lost your queen, Derek. Derek: That's twice in one day! Aria Blaze: Come on, Derek. I'm sure there must be more to Odette then her beauty. Thomas: Aria's right, Derek. Every girl including my girlfriend Twilight needs to know that part. Sonata Dusk: Hello? Ryan did saw Meg Griffin for, like, the first time. Maybe you could give Odette some flowers or sing a song from the heart. Matau T. Monkey: After what Derek said to Odette, she is not a smitten kitten anymore. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Brom is my friend. Come on, Derek. You need to find out there's more to Odette. Derek: sighs Of course there is, Bertram. She's like, you know... How about... And then... I mean, right? Aria Blaze: Seriously? Evil Ryan: Look, Derek. Maybe it's time you stopped "talking" of what your head thinks and describe your feelings from your heart. Prove that you "love" her. You know. Take it from me. I first met Agalope back at Canterlot High. Agalope: That is nice of you, Evil Ryan. Evil Anna: Look, Derek. It's not that hard. Here. I'm gonna show you something. next to Derek We are going to do a little role-playing now. You be you and I'll be Odette. If that's ok? Derek: Ok, Evil Anna. Evil Anna: Good. Now, how would you prove your love for me? Derek: Well, where would I begin? Well... I would reflect every summer we've ever spend together, ever since we were kids. For you were not any other princess I had ever met in my life. Well, the "only" princess I'd ever be allowed to meet, but that's besides the point. Evil Anna: Odette, cuddles next to Derek Oh, Derek. How I remember those summers so very well. We did have some fun over the years, even you never let me and Sci-Ryan to your clubhouse or throw tomatoes at Ryan's face. But, deep down..into Derek's eyes I often found it rather... Sweet. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. R.J.: She is so good, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: She's better then Rae, R.J. Not Morro. Derek: And... You were unlike any girl I've seen in my kingdom. A woman with such bravery, never backing down no matter how often you're pushed. So caring and kind, strong and wise... gasps That's it! I know what to do!up and walks over to Bromley and the chess set I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love! a move Checkmate! Bromley: Huh? R.J.: How does she do that? Crash Bandicoot: Learned some skills with Sci-Ryan and Sonata, R.J.Derek You think the human me is your bro, Derek? Derek: Yup. Who are you and how did you know my brother? Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. I know him when he was at Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. At least Sci-Ryan is the one who knows about your love Princess Odette. Derek: Wow. You know about Odette as well? Crash Bandicoot: I think my friends and I did. Back at the Autobot Base in the Transformers: Prime world, Ryan and my friends received a letter from Odette asking us for help so we used Odette's bro's TARDIS to go to this world. Rigby (EG): Well said, Crash. I hope Sci-Ryan is ok with Odette. Sci-Ryan is in the Autobot car Bumblebee with Raf Sci-Ryan: Well that wedding is ruined. Raf Esquivel: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: Why would Derek want to marry Odette in the first place? I know Evil Anna is my girlfriend. Raf Esquivel: Duh. The story's opening explains it. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, Raf. I'll go talk to Odette and ask her what's the matter. gets out of Bee and goes into a carriage where Odette and her father are in Sci-Ryan: Hi, Odette. What's the matter? carriage pulls away as Raf and Bee watch them go Bumblebee: I hope he's ok. Raf Esquivel: Me too. the carriage Odette: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I thought I could keep you company with your father. What's the matter? Odette: Well, Sci-Ryan, it's just that I have the big wedding with Derek then he told me that he loved me by just my beauty. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I think there's more to your beauty. I like you of your kindness and other good things. Odette: You mean it? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I hope Evil Anna is happy when I tell her. Looks like you and I have something in common. Odette: Thanks. I think you and I can be friends. Sci-Ryan: Odette. This could be the start of a beautiful.... friendship. King William: That's nice of you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Your highness. I knew that Twilight will be happy. So, on the scale of one to three stars, what would you say about Odette falling in love with Derek? King William: Three, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Good. I'll keep Odette safe for you. It is my vow. Trust me. William nods Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts